Pensées finals Letzte Gedanken
by Liderphin
Summary: Band 6: Was meinte Dumbledore mit seinen bruchstückhaften Sätzen, nachdem er den Zaubertrank über dem Horkrux getrunken hat? Was waren seine Gedanken kurz vor seinem Tod? UPDATE! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

HI! 'wink' :-D

Falls ihr euch wundert, warum ihr mich nicht schon früher bemerkt habt, oder warum ich einen solch merkwürdigen Namen auf diesem Forum habe; ich habe bisher nur „Herr der Ringe" FFs geschrieben. (In meinem Profile erklärt sich mein Name von selbst.)

Doch jetzt habe ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen, auch mal eine FF über „Harry Potter" zu kreieren. Spätestens nach dem 6. Band wird man ja fast dazu gezwungen, sich so seine Gedanken zu machen, nicht wahr? ;-) J. K. Rowling gibt uns so viele neue Rätsel auf, da bleibt einem gar nichts anderes übrig, als nach möglichen Lösungen zu suchen. 'g'

Und hier ist meine Variante! Ich denke, sie ist recht realistisch, aber ich lasse mich auch gerne durch konstruktive Kritik überzeugen! ;-) Schreibt mir einfach ein Review, wie ihr's findet! PLEASE! 'bettel'

Summary:

Was meinte Professor Dumbledore mit seinen verzweifelten, unvollendeten Sätzen wie „Lass es aufhören! Lass es aufhören…" als der Zaubertrank, nachdem Harry und er den Horkrux gefunden hatten, seine Kehle hinunterrann? Welche Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, die ihn derartig quälten? Hier ist meine Antwort…  
Lasst euch verführen in die Gedankenwelt des großen Zauberers, des einzigen, den ER je fürchtete…

Warnung: Diese Story trägt zu Recht das Genre Drama/Tragedy! Es ist wirklich sehr dramatisch und tragisch… 'snif' Wie soll es auch anders sein, wenn die Autorin es wagt, einen solch großartigen Zauberer für tot zu erklären! Nun… lest selbst!

* * *

**Le mauvais œil – Der böse Blick**

Sie standen nun vor dem steinernen Becken, aus dem dieses geheimnisvolle grünliche Licht drang. Der Horkrux lag unter der Flüssigkeit und um an ihn zu gelangen, müsste er den Zaubertrank trinken, egal welche Qualen er dadurch zu erleiden hatte. Kurz zuvor hatte er Harry seine Absichten erklärt. Dieser hatte wie erwartet geschockt und entsetzt, jedoch nicht verständnislos reagiert. Jetzt stand der 16-jährige Junge neben ihm, zitternd und nervös. Er selbst konnte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er den ersten Kelch an seine Lippen führte, nicht verbergen. Ein letztes Mal blickte er in Harrys tiefgrüne Augen, in denen sich nackte Angst widerspiegelte, bevor er den Zaubertrank hinunterstürzte. Dann begann es…

_Zuerst war es nur ein dunkler Schleier, der sich umbarmherzig um ihn wand und ihm somit jegliche Art von Sicht nahm. Dann teilte sich der Schatten in undeutliche Schemen. Langsam nahmen sie menschliche Gestalt an und Dumbledore schien es, als würde er die Gesichter kennen… _

Immer wieder tauchte er den Kelch in die merkwürdige Flüssigkeit, versuchte seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zu lenken. Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und hob zum vierten Mal den goldenen Pokal an seinen Mund. Doch noch während seine Lippen nach weiteren Tropfen lechzten, erkannte er, was auf ihn zukommen würde und er stürzte vornüber gegen das Becken!

Lord Voldemort nützte die schlimmste Art und Weise, seine Opfer zu foltern. Er beschwor Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit herauf. Böse, quälende Erinnerungen, die jeder nur zu gern vergessen würde, aber nicht konnte. Zu fest hatte sich das Geschehene im Unterbewusstsein verankert, zu tiefe Narben hatte der Anblick ins Herz geschlagen…

„Ich will nicht… zwing mich nicht…", keuchte Dumbledore ängstlich.

_Doch die drohenden Schatten kamen immer näher, umkreisten ihn und klagten leiderfüllt. Er kannte sie, nie konnte er sie vergessen. _

_Fenrir Greyback, Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Junior, Romilda Vane, Frank und Alice Longbottom, Lilly und James… All die Seelen, die er durch seine Schuld an Voldemort verloren hatte. _

„… möchte nicht… will aufhören…", stöhnte er. Doch derjenige, der ihn hätte erlösen können, kannte kein Erbarmen.

_Plötzlich packte ihn etwas grob am Handgelenk! Er sah hinab und dort stand der 11-jährige Tom Riddle, der ungeduldig an ihm zerrte, um ihm endlich die vielen Zauberutensilien zu zeigen, die er ganz allein gekauft hatte. _

_Im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich die empfindsame, hübsche Gestalt des Jungen in das, was er heute war. Ein hochgewachsener, dürrer Mann mit einem Herz aus Stein. Sein Gesicht konnte man als solches nicht mehr erkennen. Er hatte Nüstern als Nase, wie eine Schlange und seine Augen glühten feuerrot. Lord Voldemort war entstanden! _

_Immer noch umklammerte er Dumbledores Handgelenk, jedoch war es nun ein eiserner, unnachgiebiger Griff. Er zog ihn mit sich, tief in die hinter ihm herrschende Dunkelheit. _

„Nein… Ich will nicht… ich will nicht… lass mich los", wimmerte der Schulleiter.

_Doch der Dunkle Lord erfüllte ihm diese Bitte nicht. Fest entschlossen zog er ihn hinter sich her, in Richtung der schlimmsten Erinnerungen Dumbledores. Die Schatten formten sich zu einem Wirbel und höhnisches Gelächter drang an sein Ohr. _

„Lass es aufhören, lass es aufhören", stöhnte er. Vergebens.

_Schließlich waren sie angekommen. Voldemort blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich blitzschnell um und stieß Dumbledore nach vorne. Jetzt war der Blick frei. _

_Er sah seine ehemaligen Schüler, die sich letztendlich Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hatten: Fenrir Greyback, Barty Crouch Junior, Peter Pettigrew und etliche mehr. Peter… Hätte er diesem ängstlichen Jungen mehr Selbstbewusstsein gelehrt, hätte er sich vielleicht nicht dem Dunklen Lord unterworfen. _

_Doch schließlich hatten sie sich alle von ihm abgewandt. Sie wählten nicht den richtigen, sondern den leichten Weg. Ich will nicht den „falschen" sagen, denn wer entscheidet denn, was gut und was schlecht ist? Aber sicher ist, dass der richtige Weg oft schwer und steinig ist, der „falsche" jedoch verlockend eben. Wer würde da nicht in Versuchung geraten? _

_So ließen sich auch viele seiner Schüler verleiten und wandten sich von ihm ab. Dumbledores Ratschläge stießen auf taube Ohren, seine Richtungsweisungen auf blinde Augen. Letztendlich musste er ihnen nachsehen. Mit unverhohlener Wut, Missmut, Enttäuschung und ehrlichem Bedauern. Hatte er vielleicht zu früh aufgegeben? _

Dumbledores Eingeweide krümmten sich, alte Wunden brachen innerlich auf. Er realisierte nicht, wie sich sein Mund weit öffnete und er schmerzerfüllt schrie. Das, was er hier klar und deutlich vor sich sah und sich abermals in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte, war die Wahrheit! Genau so war es damals geschehen! Und die Erkenntnis, dass es sich nicht um eine von Voldemort erdachte Illusion handelte, sondern um wirkliche Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit, war erschütternder als alles andere es je hätte sein können.

_Plötzlich mischten sich andere Gesichter darunter: Romilda Vane, Frank und Alice Longbottom, Lilly und James… Alle Opfer des Bösen. Hätte er sie doch nur besser beschützt! _

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld", schluchzte der Schulleiter bitterlich, „bitte lass es aufhören, ich weiß, dass ich Falsches getan habe, oh, bitte lass es aufhören und ich werde nie, nie mehr…"

Würgend brach er ab und blickte schreckensstarr auf die Bilder, die sich ihm boten.

_Er sah Lilly und James, wie sie gemütlich mit ihrem kleinen Baby zu Abend aßen. Doch ein Schatten näherte sich ihrem Haus! Ein Schatten, der diesen Weg niemals hätte finden dürfen… _

_Die Haustür schwang auf und ein hochgewachsener Zauberer, in eine lange schwarze Kutte gekleidet, trat ein. „Voldemort", keuchte James und er und seine Frau sprangen wie elektrisiert auf. Schützend barg Lilly ihren kleinen Harry in den Armen. „Schnell, lauf!", schrie ihr Mann, „bring dich und das Kind in Sicherheit!" _

_Kampfbereit stellte er sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab dem schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten entgegen. Entschlossenheit stieg in ihm empor und ließ seine Hand ruhig werden. Er würde alles tun, um seine Familie zu retten! Doch bekam er keine Chance. Eine Sekunde später, eine unheimliche Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden, sirrte ein grüner Blitz auf ihn zu und in seinen Augen erlosch das Leben. _

Dumbledore besaß keine Kraft mehr, um sich wenigstens auf seinen Knien zu halten. So kauerte er sich zu einer kleinen, schützenden Kugel zusammen und wimmerte: „Tu ihnen nicht weh, tu ihnen nicht weh, bitte, bitte, es ist meine Schuld, tu doch mir weh…"

_Doch abermals wurde er nicht erhört und mit tränenden Augen musste er mit ansehen, wie auch Lilly tot zusammenbrach. Seine besten Freunde… ermordet von seinem ehemaligen Schüler… _

_Plötzlich wechselten die Bilder. Nebel kam auf und ließ die um ihn herrschende Leere gespenstisch wirken. Auf einen Schlag leuchtete seine Umgebung grell auf! Gleißendes, weißes Licht blendete ihn. Doch so gerne er seine Augen geschlossen hätte, er konnte es nicht. Unbarmherzig zwang ihn diese erschütternde Macht hinzusehen:_

_Harry, nicht viel älter als 16 Jahre, allein in einer Spirale aus Feuer! Er konnte seine Verzweiflung und Panik spüren. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Narbe auf der Stirn brannte. Es schien, als würde sie jeden Moment aufbrechen! Glühende Messer bohrten sich in seine Stirn, heißer Schmerz schoss durch seinen gesamten Körper. Er stand in alles verzehrende Flammen! _

Dumbledore spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen!

_Er blickte in diese sagenhaft grünen Augen, die so sehr denen von Lilly glichen. Doch nun konnte man in ihnen puren Schmerz und unendliches Leid lesen. Plötzlich schimmerten sie in einem hellgrünen Licht und Dumbledore hörte einem Zischen gleich die zwei unverzeihlichen Worte: „Avada Kedavra!" _

Der Schulleiter fiel qualvoll schreiend vornüber und hämmerte mit seinen Fäusten auf den Boden. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, nein… nicht das, nicht das, ich tu alles…"

Sein gemartertes Hirn wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass Harry immer noch neben ihm stand und ihm diesen schrecklichen Zaubertrank einflößte, wie er es ihm befohlen hatte.

Stattdessen nahm es jedes Detail des soeben Gesehenen auf und stürzte ihn somit in bodenlose Tiefen.

_So würde auch sein letzter Schützling vom Dunklen Lord ermordet werden! Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, der Wichtigste überhaupt! _

_Dumbledore hatte sich nach jedem weiteren sinnlosen Tod einer seiner Schützlinge geschworen, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um den Restlichen zu helfen. Er wollte sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins nur auf sie konzentrieren! _

Sein eigenes Leben stellte er dadurch ungerührt in den Hintergrund. Deshalb hatte er sich nie viel Zeit für sich selbst genommen. Deshalb hatte er einer Frau nie die Chance gegeben, in sein Leben einzutreten.

Außerdem wollte er sie nicht durch sein großes Wissen in Gefahr bringen. Viele hätten nicht davor zurückgescheut, einen Nahestehenden zu foltern und somit Dumbledore zu erpressen.

Also hatte er eine eigene Liebe zu seinen Schützlingen entwickelt, immer darauf bedacht, ein nicht zu enges Band zu knüpfen.

_Doch nun war auch diese dünne Verbindung zerrissen worden. Harry war tot! Sein letzter Schützling!_

Diese Erkenntnis bohrte sich wie ein Dolch tief in sein ohnehin geschundenes Herz. Es schien, als würde jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut gefoltert werden.

Solch entsetzlichen Schmerz hatte er noch nie gefühlt und er schrie so laut, dass es von den Höhlenwänden widerhallte: „Ich will sterben! Ich will sterben! Lass es aufhören, lass es aufhören, ich will sterben!"

Nun war keine Bitte, kein Flehen mehr rauszuhören. Dumbledore war mit seinen Nerven am Ende. Jetzt überkam ihn die wilde Entschlossenheit und die gefahrvolle Wut.

Er wollte seinem Leben endlich ein Ende setzen! Mit diesem letzten Wunsch, von seinem bereits verblutenden Herzen, brüllte er aus vollem Halse: „TÖTE MICH!"

_Sein Begehren schien schließlich tatsächlich erfüllt zu werden, denn die grausamen Bilder und Schatten, die grauenvolle Erinnerungen in ihm hervorgerufen hatten, verschwanden. Graue Schlieren tanzten um ihn herum, sein Geist war erschöpft. _

Doch plötzlich nahm er den muffigen Geruch alten Steins wahr und er merkte, dass er auf dem Gesicht lag. Dann hörte er eine Stimme von der er geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder hören zu dürfen. Harry! Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Also hatte ihm Lord Voldemort nicht auch noch seinen letzten Schützling genommen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde er von Harry auf den Rücken gedreht. Ängstliche Augen blickten ihm entgegen. Er schien ebensolche Qualen erlitten zu haben wie er selbst. Jedoch war es bei dem Jungen die Angst vor dem Ungewissen gewesen und bei ihm die Angst vor dem Vorhersehbaren. Dumbledore hatte gewusst was auf ihn zukommen würde, aber dennoch hatte das nicht seine Furcht gelindert.

Dann verspürte er ungeheuren Durst. Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet und gereizt, wahrscheinlich durch das viele Schreien. „Wasser", krächzte er und Harry sprang sofort auf, um ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Irgendwann, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, perlten Wassertropfen seine Kehle hinab. Wohltuend und wunderbar erfrischend.

Das ersehnte Wasser zog ihn endgültig aus seiner Benommenheit und weckte seine Lebensgeister. Jedoch ahnte er, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange andauern würde. Er war geschwächt wie schon lange nicht mehr und innerlich gebrochen. Doch für den Moment durchströmte ihn neue Kraft und nur der Augenblick zählte!

Dumbledore stemmte sich hoch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Unverkennbar war Harry in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Schleimige, verwesende Wasserleichen wollten ihn packen und ihn hinab in die Tiefen des Schwarzen Sees ziehen!

„Nicht mit mir", dachte sich der Schulleiter und sprach die Zauberformel für einen schützenden Feuerring.

Harry sollte nicht die Schmach erleiden von einem Diener des Dunklen Lords ermordet zu werden. Er sollte in den letzten Momenten seines Lebens – wenn überhaupt – nur einem ihm angemessenen Gegner gegenüberstehen: Voldemort. Ansonsten wäre Harrys Würde beschmutzt und wenigstens die Aufgabe das zu verhindern, war er ihm schuldig.

Kurz darauf stiegen sie zusammen in das kleine Boot, das sie auch hergebracht hatte, und strebten bald dem Ausgang entgegen. Endlich traten sie hinaus an die frische Luft. Zwar herrschte hier draußen ebenfalls Nacht, aber es war eine natürliche Dunkelheit.

Befreit atmete Harry aus. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr daran geglaubt, mit Dumbledore an seiner Seite wieder lebend aus der Höhle herauszukommen. Noch dazu mit dem Horkrux in der Tasche. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht! Doch für welchen Preis?

Besorgt blickte er hinüber zu Dumbledore.

Für ihn schienen die Qualen noch kein Ende gefunden zu haben…

******Fortsetzung folgt…********  
**

* * *

Nachwort: Denkt an die Reviews, ja? Es genügt schon „gut" oder „schlecht"!  
(Wobei ich mich über ausführlichere Varianten natürlich noch viel mehr freuen würde zwinker) 

Liebe Grüße,  
eure Liderphin


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà! Hier ist die versprochene Fortsetzung von „Pensées finals"! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch genauso gut wie das vorherige Kapitel!!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch kurz den Disclaimer erwähnen:  
Selbstverständlich erhebe ich keinerlei Anspruch auf irgendwelche Personen, Geschehnisse oder gar die ganze Welt des Harry Potter, die schließlich die geniale Erfindung von Joanne K. Rowling ist.  
Somit verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit dieser FF.

Um etwaigen Urheberrechtsverletzungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, gebe ich hiermit öffentlich zu, dass ich einige Buchstellen aus dem 6. Band übernommen habe. Mit Hilfe dieser Zitate möchte ich meinen Lesern ein einmaliges Einfühlungsvermögen garantieren. Denn schließlich dreht sich meine Story einzig und allein um die letzten Gedanken Dumbledores, die natürlich beim Gespräch zwischen Draco und ihm oder beim Auftreten von Professor Snape entstehen.

Die Zitate habe ich den Seiten 589 – 600 entnommen. 

**at all reviewer:** Tausend Dank!!! Ich hatte überhaupt nicht mit einem einzigen Review gerechnet und jetzt wurde ich gleich mit 4 überrascht! Ich sage euch, ihr macht mich super glücklich!! Ich sitze die ganze Zeit mit nem riesigen Honigkuchenpferd-Grinsen vor dem Bilschirm ;-D 'ganz ehrlich' Ihr macht mich unsagbar froh!!

Denn dadurch habe ich erfahren, dass es anscheinend doch nicht so ganz an meinem Schreibstil liegt, dass keiner einen Kommi hinterlässt, sondern eher daran, dass HdR wohl mehr im englischsprachigen Raum angesagt ist. Harry Potter ist zwar natürlich auch auf englisch zahlreich vertreten und ebenso im Deutschen, aber eben trotzdem noch nicht so viel wie bei HdR. Deshalb gibt es im Vergleich dazu hier schlichtweg mehr und treuere Reviewer, da ihr einfach nicht so viele Stories zur Auswahl habt.

Also noch mal herzlichen Dank an euch!! Ihr habt mir bewiesen, dass ich immerhin auf dem HP-Forum noch eine Chance habe!

Liebe Grüße,  
eure Liderphin 'jedem 4 Kekse überreich' ;-)

**at shinygrey und Selene Falcon:**  
Wenn ihr mir eure E-Mail-Adressen schicken würdet, könnte ich euch ausführlicher auf eure wahnsinnig tollen Reviews antworten! ;-) Falls ihr jedoch anonym bleiben wollt, respektiere ich das, aber ich werde dann nur allgemein an alle Reviewer meinen Dank aussprechen (s. oben). Überlegt es euch einfach! ;-D

Und jetzt… viel Spaß beim Lesen!! ;-)

* * *

**La conclusion – la mort**

**Erkenntnis – Tod**

**oder**

**La duperie – Täuschung**

Ich hatte mich schon längst nicht mehr so schwach gefühlt. Dagegen schien der schmerzvolle Moment, als meine Hand durch Vorlosts Ring geschwärzt wurde und abstarb, wie ein Nadelstich. Ein kurzer, brennender Gedanke – weiter nichts. Doch diesmal war es anders.

Diesmal fühlte ich regelrecht, wie Stück für Stück Lebenswille aus mir herausgesogen wurde. Es fing bei meinen Zehen an und durchzuckte meinen Körper bis zu meinem Haarspitzen.

Der Schmerz schlug einer Welle gleich über meine Gliedmaßen und inneren Organe hinweg, alles in sich windender Pein zurücklassend. Ich spürte jeden einzelnen Muskel, der nun bis zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder Zentimeter meiner Haut in Flammen stünde!

Und dennoch stand ich aufrecht, gestützt durch Harrys Arm. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre – ich verwette meinen Zauberstab – hätte ich es nicht bis zur Schule geschafft.

Clever, schnell und klug handelnd, rief er zwei Besen von Madam Rosmerta zu sich und manövrierte uns somit auf schnellstem Wege nach Hogwarts.

Kaum hatte ich das Schwarze Mal entdeckt, durchfluteten mich neue Wellen. Jedoch nicht von böser, giftiger Natur, sondern Wellen der neu entfachten Energie.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine selbst erhobenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und nach wenigen Minuten war auch diese Barriere überschritten.

Wir befanden uns auf den Gründen Hogwarts, über uns der Astronomieturm im Mondlicht, darüber der leuchtend grüne Totenkopf prangend aus dessen Maul sich eine Schlange wand.

Gleichzeitig setzten Harry und ich auf dem steinernen Boden des Turms auf. Mitsamt dem Bodenkontakt schien ich abermals an Kraft zu verlieren und ich spürte, dass mein Ende nicht mehr fern war.

Mit harschen Anweisungen schickte ich Harry nach Professor Snape, meine einzige Chance. Nur ihm blieb es ermöglicht, mein Leid zu beenden.

Ich kannte wahrlich niemanden, der so detailliert über allerlei Gifte und deren Symptome Bescheid wusste, ebenso wie er kunstvoll präzise die Antidote mischen konnte. Meine Hoffnung begrenzte sich einzig und allein auf diesen einen Lehrer, der ehemals zu den Todessern gehörte.

Doch noch während ich mich verzweifelt an die mir einzig verbliebene Hoffnung klammerte wie an ein Scheit Holz im reisenden Strom, hörte ich rasch trippelnde Schritte auf der Treppe.

In diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass wir in eine Falle geraten waren! Mit Absicht war das Schwarze Mal über Hogwarts aufgestiegen, um Harry und somit auch mich so schnell wie möglich zurück zu bewegen.

Mit der Konzentration, die ich mir über Jahrhunderte hinweg angelernt hatte, versetzte ich Harry in einen erstarrten Zustand. Nun war er nicht mehr fähig, in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Ich kannte ihn, seinen Edelmut, seine Heldentaten und deshalb hielt ich ihn davon ab. Egal was passierte, er durfte auf keinen Fall entdeckt werden!!

Plötzlich schwang die Tür des Turms auf, an die dahinter liegende Steinwand krachend, und vor mir stand: Draco Malfoy!

Nicht, dass ich überrascht gewesen wäre. Höchstens ein wenig irritiert. Ich begrüßte gelassen den aufgeregten und ein wenig ängstlich wirkenden, blassen Jungen: „Guten Abend, Draco."

„Wer ist noch hier?", kam die misstrauische Antwort seinerseits. Sein Blick war auf den zweiten Besen gefallen.

„Eine Frage, die ich Ihnen stellen könnte. Oder handeln Sie auf eigene Faust?", entgegnete ich.

„Nein", sagte Draco. „Ich habe Unterstützung. Es sind heute Abend Todesser in Ihrer Schule."

Wieder etwas, was ich bereits vermutet hatte und dennoch… meine Neugierde war geweckt worden.

„Schön, schön. Wirklich sehr gut. Sie haben also einen Weg gefunden, sie hereinzulassen?"

Ich war froh, dass mein inzwischen aufkommendes Erstaunen und der wachsende Respekt gegenüber dem Jungen verborgen blieb.

Natürlich waren bereits seine Eltern vor langer Zeit auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt und somit hatte auch er eine dementsprechende Erziehung erfahren. Keine Frage, dass auch Draco schon lange eine Vorliebe für das Mysteriöse und Böse hegte. Der Sprechende Hut hatte ihn nicht ohne Grund nach Slytherin geschickt…

Trotzdem hätte ich von ihm keine solche Charakterstärke erwartet, dass er letztendlich vor mir – dem Unbewaffneten – stehen würde.

„Jaah", keuchte Malfoy. „Direkt vor Ihrer Nase, und Sie haben es überhaupt nicht bemerkt!"

„Raffiniert" entgegnete ich ehrlich beeindruckt. „Aber… verzeihen Sie mir… wo sind sie jetzt? Sie scheinen auf sich allein gestellt zu sein."

„Sie sind auf ein paar von Ihren Wachen gestoßen. Sie kämpfen unten.

Sie werden gleich kommen…ich bin vorausgegangen. Ich – ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen."

„Nun, dann müssen Sie loslegen und es tun, mein Lieber", erwiderte ich leise.

Ich achtete besonders auf meinen Ton und ließ ihn eindringlich, jedoch sanft klingen und legte besonderen Wert auf die letzten zwei Worte. Mir war schon seit langem bewusst, dass Draco diese Tat aufgetragen worden war. Als eine Art Wiedergutmachung für seinen Vater, der in Askaban festsaß.

Doch wer Lord Voldemort kannte, wusste, dass „Vergebung" für ihn ein Fremdwort war. Hatte einer seiner Gefolgsleute sein Ansehen durch irgendeine Missetat verloren, konnte er es durch kein noch so heldenhaftes Vorhaben zurückgewinnen.

Es sei denn, der Lord sah noch eine gewisse Nützlichkeit in dieser Person. Dann gönnte er ihr eine 2. Chance, jedoch nur, um selbst Vorteile daraus zu ziehen. Denn eine Art Verbundenheit oder gar Freundschaft hatte niemals zwischen Voldemort und seinen Untertanen bestanden…

Aber ebenso musste den Todessern von Anfang an klar gewesen sein, dass der junge Malfoy seine Aufgabe nicht meistern würde. Er war schlichtweg zu jung, zu unerfahren in „Unverzeihlichen Flüchen" und hatte zu große Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, falls sein Plan fehlschlug.

Zu Recht.

Er war nicht in der Lage es zu beenden. Äußerlich wirkte er unnahbar, gehässig und böse, doch innerlich war er einer der sensibelsten Menschen, die ich kannte. Deshalb verspürte er Mitleid und Hemmungen. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt…

Ich lächelte schließlich und sagte ruhig: „Draco, Draco, Sie sind kein Mörder."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", schrie der Junge sofort, errötete jedoch kurz darauf vor Scham. „Sie wissen nicht, wozu ich fähig bin", setzte er nun mit festerer und überzeugender Stimme fort. „Sie wissen nicht, was ich getan habe!"

„O doch, das weiß ich", sprach ich milde. „Sie hätten um ein Haar Katie Bell und Ronald Weasley getötet. Sie haben mit zunehmender Verzweiflung das ganze Jahr über versucht, mich zu töten. Verzeihen Sie mir, Draco, aber das waren schwache Versuche… um ehrlich zu sein, so schwach, dass ich mich frage, ob Sie wirklich mit ganzem Herzen dabei waren…"

Ich beobachtete mein Gegenüber sehr intensiv. Ich behielt Recht.

„Das war ich!", sagte Malfoy heftig. „Ich habe das ganze Jahr daran gearbeitet, und heute Nacht – "

Er brach abrupt ab, erstarrte und warf einen verstörten Blick über die Schulter.

Ich hatte auch einen erstickten Schrei gehört und erwiderte daraufhin beiläufig: „Da liefert sich jemand einen heftigen Kampf."

„Aber Sie meinten gerade… ja, es ist Ihnen gelungen, Todesser in die Schule hineinzubringen, was ich, zugegebenermaßen, für unmöglich hielt… wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Neugierde an die Oberfläche drängte. Ich wollte es unbedingt wissen!! Ich musste doch meinen Fehler erkennen, um daraus gegebenenfalls zu lernen.

Gleichzeitig fand ich es faszinierend, wenn Schüler ihre eigenen Lehrmeister übertrafen… Nicht, dass ich dies für unmöglich hielt! Niemand war unfehlbar, auch ich nicht, was ich nun mit erneuter Heftigkeit feststellen musste.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie die Aufgabe alleine erledigen", schlug ich vor,

„Was, wenn Ihre Unterstützung an meinen Wachen gescheitert ist? Wie Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen ist, sind heute Nacht auch Mitglieder des Phönixordens hier. Und im Grunde brauchen Sie doch keine Hilfe… ich habe im Moment keinen Zauberstab… ich kann mich nicht verteidigen."

Mit der Reaktion meines Gegenübers hatte ich gerechnet. Er starrte mich lediglich an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Von mir aus nennt mich verrückt, irre und lebensmüde auf Grund meiner Äußerung. Oder irgendwie sonst, was eure kreativen jungen Köpfe so fabrizieren.

Doch ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Malfoy nicht dazu im Stande war, mich umzubringen. Dafür hatte er zu lange gewartet, seine Wut war verraucht, und der berüchtigte „Tunnelblick" hatte sich bereits wieder gelichtet.

Er blickte klar auf das, was ihm bevorstand, hatte die beste Chance seines Lebens – und tat es trotzdem nicht.

„Ich verstehe", meinte ich freundlich, „Sie haben Angst, etwas zu tun, bevor sie bei Ihnen sind."

„Ich habe keine Angst", knurrte Draco wütend. „Sie sind der, der Angst haben sollte!"

„Aber warum denn? Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich töten werden, Draco. Töten ist nicht annähernd so einfach, wie naive Menschen glauben… Also sagen Sie mir doch, während wir auf Ihre Freunde warten… wie haben Sie die hier hereingeschmuggelt? Es hat offenbar viel Zeit gekostet, herauszufinden, wie Sie es schaffen können."

Ich realisierte, wie es in dem Gesicht des blassen Jungen zuckte – ja gar in seinem Hirn zu arbeiten schien – ob er losschreien und dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen oder sich stattdessen lieber übergeben sollte, auf Grund der puren Panik, die ihn im Moment zu überwältigen drohte.

„Ich musste das kaputte Verschwindekabinett reparieren, das seit Jahren keiner mehr benutzt hat. Das, in dem Montague letztes Jahr verloren gegangen ist…"

Jetzt war es raus! Wäre ich in einer besseren Verfassung gewesen, hätte ich mir nun selbst mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. So blieb mir jedoch nur ein Seufzer der Erkenntnis, der sich mehr als ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entpuppte.

Ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Es war so klar, so logisch!! Die Antwort hatte sich nur eine Haaresbreite vor mir im Dämmerlicht befunden! Ich hätte nur den Lichtschalter betätigen müssen, dann hätte ich sie entdeckt.

Aber meine Reaktionen und Gedankengänge waren nicht mehr so präzise und schnell wie früher. Die Tücken des Alters hatte ich in den letzten Jahren immer mehr zu spüren bekommen…

„Das war schlau… es gibt ein zweites, nehme ich an?"

Soweit konnte ich wenigstens noch Malfoys Handeln folgen. Es musste zwei Verschwindekabinette geben!! Das eine stand hier in Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich im unsichtbaren Raum der Wünsche. Das andere irgendwo an einer düsteren Stelle, wo es zum Alltag gehörte, das finstere Gestalten ein und aus gingen…

„Das Gegenstück ist bei _Borgin und Burkes_", sagte Draco, „und zwischen den beiden ist eine Art Durchgang."

„Sehr gut", murmelte ich. „Die Todesser konnten also von _Burgin und Burkes_ aus in die Schule gelangen, um Ihnen zu helfen… ein schlauer Plan, ein sehr schlauer Plan… und, wie Sie sagen, direkt vor meiner Nase…"

„Jaah", entgegnete Malfoy, der aus meinem Lob Mut und Trost zu schöpfen schien, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte. „Jaah, allerdings!"

„Aber es gab Zeiten", fuhr ich fort, „in denen Sie nicht sicher waren, dass es Ihnen gelingen würde, das Kabinett zu reparieren, nicht wahr? Und Sie griffen auf plumpe und unüberlegte Maßnahmen zurück, indem Sie mir zum Beispiel ein Halsband schickten, auf dem ein Fluch lag und das unweigerlich in die falschen Hände geraten musste… indem Sie Met vergifteten, den ich höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht trinken würde…"

„Ja, mag sein, und trotzdem haben Sie nicht gewusst, wer hinter alldem steckte, oder?", höhnte Malfoy.

Ich rutschte inzwischen noch ein Stück weiter die Brustwehr hinunter, meine Kräfte verließen mich zusehends. Ich konnte nicht mehr lange auf Professor Snape warten…

Und während meine Beine stetig wackliger wurden, warf ich einen Blick zu Harry, der vergeblich und stumm gegen die Beschwörung ankämpfte, die ihn fesselte.

Nein, mein Junge. Ich hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet, bereits zu viele Fehler begangen. Nun sollst nicht auch noch du durch meine Dummheit bestraft werden!

„Ich habe es sehr wohl gewusst", sagte ich schließlich in Richtung Draco. „Ich war mir sicher, dass Sie es waren."

„Warum haben Sie mich dann nicht aufgehalten?", fragte Malfoy sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich habe es versucht, Draco. Professor Snape hat Sie auf meine Anweisung hin überwacht –"

„Er hat nicht _Ihre_ Anweisung ausgeführt, er hat meiner Mutter versprochen –", unterbrach mich der blonde Junge.

„Natürlich hat er so etwas zu Ihnen gesagt, Draco, aber –"

„Er ist ein Doppelagent, Sie dummer alter Mann, er arbeitet nicht für Sie, das bilden Sie sich nur ein!"

„Ich fürchte, in diesem Punkt sind wir verschiedener Meinung. Es ist nun einmal so, dass ich Professor Snape vertraue –"

„Tja, dann setzt es bei Ihnen allmählich aus!", höhnte Malfoy.

„Er hat mir ständig seine Hilfe angeboten – weil er den ganzen Ruhm für sich haben will – und selber ein wenig mitmischen möchte – 'Was machen Sie eigentlich? Haben Sie das mit dem Halsband getan, das war dumm, es hätte alles zunichte machen können –'

Aber ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, was ich im Raum der Wünsche getan habe. Wenn er morgen aufwacht, ist alles schon vorbei, und er ist nicht mehr der Liebling des Dunklen Lords, er wird nichts sein im Vergleich zu mir, nichts!"

Ich musste zugeben, dass mich diese Worte – insbesondere das Zitat Severus' – ziemlich beunruhigten. Dennoch wischte ich sie, wie eine störende Fliege beim Sonnenbad, beiseite.

„Sehr befriedigend", sagte ich stattdessen milde. „Wir schätzen es natürlich alle, wenn wir Anerkennung für unsre harte Arbeit bekommen… aber Sie müssen trotzdem einen Komplizen haben… jemanden in Hogsmeade, jemanden, der in der Lage war, Katie das – das – aaah…"

Ich schloss erschöpft die Augen und nickte, was wohl den Anschein erweckte, als würde ich gleich einschlafen. Doch davon war ich meilenweit entfernt! Zumindest was das Schlafen für ein paar Stunden anbelangte. Für immer schlafen, ja, das würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen…

Dennoch kam mir in diesem Moment ein Gedankenblitz! Die Antwort auf meine eigene Frage, des Rätsels Lösung! Eine Bewohnerin Hogsmeades, die über alles Bescheid wusste… Rosmerta!

„…. Natürlich… Rosmerta. Wie lange steht sie schon unter dem Imperius-Fluch?"

„Endlich draufgekommen, was?", spottete Malfoy.

„Also war die arme Rosmerta gezwungen, in ihrem eigenen Klo zu lauern und das Halsband irgendeiner Hogwarts-Schülerin zu übergeben, die alleine kam? Und der vergiftete Met… nun, natürlich, Rosmerta konnte ihn für Sie vergiften, ehe sie die Flasche an Slughorn schickte, in dem Glauben, dass es mein Weihnachtsgeschenk sein sollte… ja, das passt alles sehr gut… wirklich sehr gut… der arme Mr Filch würde nicht daran denken, eine Flasche von Rosmerta zu kontrollieren… sagen Sie mir, wie haben Sie sich mit Rosmerta verständigt? Ich dachte, wir hätten alle Kommunikationswege ins Schloss hinein und hinaus überwacht."

„Verzauberte Münzen", sagte Malfoy, wie unter einem Zwang weiterzusprechen, während sein Zauberstab heftig zitterte. „Ich hatte eine und sie hatte die andere und ich konnte ihr Nachrichten schicken –"

„Ist das nicht das geheime Kommunikationsmittel, das von der Gruppe, die sich Dumbledores Armee nennt, letztes Jahr benutzt wurde?", fragte ich, wobei ich mir die Antwort bereits denken konnte.

Ich bemühte mich, lässig zu klingen und einen gewissen Plauderton beizubehalten, und trotzdem merkte ich, wie ich einige Zentimeter weiter an der Wand hinabglitt.

„Jaaah, die haben mich auf die Idee gebracht", sagte Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Und auch die Idee, den Met zu vergiften, hab ich von dem Schlammblut Granger, ich habe gehört, wie sie in der Bibliothek darüber gesprochen hat, dass Filch keine Zaubertränke erkennt…"

„Bitte verwenden Sie dieses beleidigende Wort nicht in meiner Gegenwart", entgegnete ich bestimmt.

Malfoy lachte schroff.

„Es schert Sie, dass ich 'Schlammblut' sage, jetzt, wo ich Sie doch gleich umbringen werde?"

„Ja, in der Tat", erwiderte ich streng, und ich versuchte mit Mühe mich aufrecht zu halten.

„Aber was die Sache betrifft, dass Sie mich gleich umbringen werden, Draco, hatten Sie eben einige lange Minuten Zeit. Wir sind ganz allein. Sie finden mich noch wehrloser vor, als Sie es sich hätten träumen lassen, und dennoch haben Sie es nicht getan…"

Ich sah, wie Malfoy unwillkürlich den Mund verzog, als ob er etwas sehr Bitteres gekostet hätte.

„Nun, was heute Nacht angeht", fuhr ich fort, „wundert es mich ein wenig, wie das geschehen konnte… Sie wussten, dass ich die Schule verlassen hatte? Aber natürlich", beantwortete ich mal wieder meine eigene Frage, „Rosmerta hat mich gehen sehen, sie gab Ihnen sicher den Hinweis mit Hilfe Ihrer raffinierten Münzen…"

„Richtig", sagte der Junge, „aber sie sagte, Sie würden nur kurz was trinken gehen, Sie wären bald zurück…"

„Nun, etwas getrunken habe ich zweifellos… und ich kam zurück… so schlecht und recht", murmelte ich schwach.

Die Erinnerung an den verflixten grünen Zaubertrank des Horkruxs kam mir in den Sinn. Ich würgte unwillkürlich. Er hatte schlimmere Auswirkungen bewiesen, als ich gedacht hatte…

„Also haben Sie beschlossen, mir eine Falle zu stellen?"

„Wir haben beschlossen, das Dunkle Mal über dem Turm aufsteigen zu lassen und Sie dazu zu bringen, schnell hier hochzukommen, um nachzusehen, wer getötet wurde", sagte Malfoy gehässig. „Und es hat geklappt!"

„Nun… ja und nein…", entgegnete ich. „Aber verstehe ich Sie richtig, dass niemand ermordet wurde?"

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. War etwa doch jemand getötet worden? Hatte erneut jemand Unschuldiges unter meiner Obhut sterben müssen?? Oder besser gesagt unter meiner „eigentlichen" Obhut, da ich ja nichtmals zur Stelle gewesen war?

„Es ist jemand tot", sprach Malfoy, und seine Stimme schien eine Oktave höher zu rutschen, als er das sagte. „Jemand von Ihren Leuten… ich weiß nicht, wer, es war dunkel… ich bin über die Leiche gestiegen… ich sollte hier oben auf Ihre Rückkehr warten, doch Ihre Phönixleute sind mir in die Quere gekommen…"

„Ja, das haben sie so an sich", erwiderte ich stolz, während mein Herz ein Stück tiefer rutschte. Ich fühlte plötzlich einen bleischweren Klumpen in meinem Hals. Jemand war gestorben…

„Wie auch immer, es bleibt wenig Zeit", mit diesen Worten nahm ich das Gespräch wieder auf, währenddessen direkt auf der Wendeltreppe Leute lauthals kämpften. „Also lassen Sie uns über Ihre Möglichkeiten sprechen, Draco."

„_Meine_ Möglichkeiten!", entgegnete Malfoy laut. „Ich stehe hier mit einem Zauberstab – ich werde Sie gleich töten –"

„Wir sollten uns da nichts mehr vormachen, mein Lieber. Wenn Sie mich hätten töten wollen, hätten Sie es getan, als Sie mich mit Ihrem Zauber entwaffnet hatten, Sie hätten sich nicht durch diese vergnügliche Plauderei über Mittel und Wege aufhalten lassen."

„Ich habe keine Wahl!", flüsterte der Junge, der plötzlich so weiß war, wie ich mich fühlte. „Ich muss es tun! Er bringt mich um! Er bringt meine ganze Familie um!"

Mein Herz zog sich plötzlich zusammen bei der schrecklichen Verzweiflung, der Perspektivenlosigkeit, die aus seiner zittrigen Stimme zu hören war.

„Mir ist bewusst, wie schwierig Ihre Lage ist", sagte ich sanft. „Warum sonst habe ich Sie nicht längst schon zur Rede gestellt? Weil ich wusste, man würde Sie ermorden, wenn Lord Voldemort merken würde, dass ich Sie verdächtige."

Der Junge zuckte bei der Erwähnung des Namens seines Meisters.

„Ich habe es nicht gewagt, mit Ihnen über die Mission zu reden, von der ich wusste, denn er hatte womöglich Legilimentik gegen Sie eingesetzt", fuhr ich unbeirrt fort. „Aber jetzt können wir endlich offen miteinander reden… es ist kein Schaden verursacht worden, Sie haben niemanden verletzt, auch wenn Sie von großem Glück sprechen können, dass Ihre unbeabsichtigten Opfer übelerlebt haben… ich kann Ihnen helfen, Draco."

Zur Verdeutlichung meiner sehr ernst gemeinten Worte, streckte ich sachte meine unverletzte Hand aus, als Zeichen der Versöhnung. Als Darbietung meiner Hilfe.

„Nein, das können Sie nicht", zischte Malfoy aufgebracht, und sein Zauberstab bebte nun wirklich heftig. Sein Blick streifte angewidert meine Hand, um im nächsten Augenblick wieder hinzusehen mit etwas in seinen Augen, das man als Sehnsucht nach genau solchem Halt identifizieren konnte.

„Niemand kann das. Er hat mir befohlen, es zu tun, oder er wird mich töten. Ich habe keine Wahl."

Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg ich betroffen auf Grund der Bitterkeit, die seine Worte untermalten. Er hatte Selbstmitleid auserwählt, um sich den Trost zu spenden, den er sich sehnlichst wünschte.

„Kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco, und wir können Sie besser verstecken, als Sie es sich auch nur vorstellen können. Mehr noch, ich kann heute Nacht Mitglieder des Ordens zu Ihrer Mutter schicken, um sie ebenfalls zu verstecken. Ihr Vater ist im Augenblick in Askaban sicher… zu gegebener Zeit können wir auch ihn schützen… kommen Sie auf die richtige Seite, Draco… Sie sind kein Mörder…"

Ich hatte milde, beinah zärtlich gesprochen und in meinem Angebot verbarg sich ein Flehen. Ein Flehen zur Einsicht des Jungen! Ich wollte nicht schon wieder einen Schützling an Voldemort verlieren… Zu viele waren bereits auf seine Lügen hereingefallen… Genügend hatten vergeblich versucht, vor seiner Rache zu fliehen…

Malfoy starrte mich nur an.

„Aber ich bin doch so weit gekommen, oder?", sagte er langsam. „Die haben gedacht, ich würde bei dem Versuch sterben, aber ich bin hier… und Sie sind in meiner Gewalt… ich habe den Zauberstab… Sie sind mir gnadenlos ausgeliefert…"

„Nein, Draco", erwiderte ich leise. „Es ist meine Gnade und nicht die Ihre, die jetzt entscheidend ist."

Der blasse Junge schwieg. Sein Mund stand offen, seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte unentwegt. Ich meinte, sie aus dem Augenwinkel ein klein wenig sinken zu sehen.

Das erwartete und gleichzeitig verzweifelt erwünschte Zeichen der Erkenntnis… Draco gab nach. Und somit entschied er sich für die sichere Seite…

_Sicher_? Hatte ich etwa _sicher_ gesagt??

Im nächsten Moment vernahm ich polternde Schritte auf der Treppe herauf und von einer Minute auf die andere wurde Malfoy beiseite gedrängt, als vier Leute in schwarzen Umhängen durch die Tür oben auf den Turm gestürmt kamen: Offenbar hatten die Todesser den Kampf unten gewonnen!

Zu spät!! 

Einzig und allein diese zwei Worte schossen mir durch den Kopf, als ein schwerfällig wirkender Mann mit einem merkwürdigen schiefen Grinsen ein rasselndes Kichern hören ließ.

„Dumbledore in der Falle!", kreischte er und wandte sich an seine Schwester, die begierig grinste: „Dumbledore ohne Zauberstab, Dumbledore allein! Gut gemacht, Draco, gut gemacht!"

„Guten Abend, Amycus", begrüßte ich den schwarzen Magier mit ruhiger Stimme. „Und Alecto haben Sie auch mitgebracht… wie reizend…"

Die Frau stieß ein kurzes, wütendes Kichern aus und höhnte: „Sie glauben wohl, Ihre kleinen Scherze helfen Ihnen auf dem Sterbebett?"

„Scherze? Aber nein, das sind gute Manieren", erwiderte ich schlicht.

„Tu es", fauchte ein großer, schlaksiger Mann mit mattgrauem Haar und einem Backenbart, dessen dunkler Todesserumhang unbequem eng wirkte. Seine Worte ähnelten einer Art schnarrendem Bellen.

„Sind Sie das, Fenrir?" fragte ich, um mich zu vergewissern.

„Ganz recht", schnarrte der andere. „Erfreut mich zu sehen, Dumbledore?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht gerade sagen…"

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich mich, als ich den Werwolf musterte.

Ein jeder Magier kannte und fürchtete seinen Namen. Doch wurde er damals nur selten durch äußerst bestialische Morde an jungen Kindern aufmerksam, so hielt er sich heutzutage absichtlich in der Nähe Unschuldiger auf, um sie des Nachts zu seinen Gleichgesinnten zu machen…

„Aber Sie wissen, wie sehr ich Kinder mag, Dumbledore."

„Heißt das", ich schluckte unwillkürlich bei diesem furchtbaren Gedanken, „dass Sie jetzt sogar ohne Vollmond angreifen? Das ist höchst ungewöhnlich… Sie haben eine Vorliebe für Menschenfleisch entwickelt, die nicht bei einer Gelegenheit im Monat befriedigt werden kann?"

Ich musste gar nicht mehr fragen, die Antwort war zu offensichtlich. Er hatte Mittel und Wege gefunden, um nicht nur bei Vollmond sein schreckenerregendes zweites Ich zu verkörpern…

Fenrir Greyback grinste und zeigte dabei seine spitzen Zähne. Blut tröpfelte ihm übers Kinn, und er leckte sich langsam und widerlich die Lippen.

„Ganz recht", sagte Greyback. „Das schockt Sie, oder, Dumbledore? Macht Ihnen Angst?"

Am liebsten wolle ich angewidert wegschauen! Nur nicht in diese blutdürstende Fratze, die einst meinen Schüler darstellte. Doch widerstand ich diesem Herzenswunsch und zwang mich selbst, Ruhe zu bewahren.

Ich hatte mich stets durch meine Besonnenheit, meine große Würde und meine geistige Überlegenheit ausgezeichnet. Und dennoch merkte ich, dass heute wohl der erste Tag sein sollte, an dem meinen Gegner das Glück hold war…

Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, dass ich meine innersten Gefühle und Gedanken verbergen wollte. Es gelang mir schon lange nicht mehr. Dafür fehlte mir die Kraft…

„Nun ich kann nicht verhehlen, dass es mich ein wenig anwidert", antwortete ich. „Und, ja, ich bin etwas schockiert, dass Draco hier ausgerechnet Sie aufgefordert hat, in die Schule zu kommen, wo seine Freunde leben…"

Mein inzwischen etwas gläserner Blick streifte den blassen Jungen.

„Hab ich nicht", hauchte Malfoy. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommen würde –"

Ich glaubte Draco aufs Wort! Man sah ihm an, dass er alles andere als begeistert war, dass DER Werwolf mitgegangen war. Sichtlich unbehaglich war ihm zu Mute, da er angestrengt in eine andere Richtung starrte, um den Todesser nichtmals eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ich würde mir eine Gelegenheit, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, nicht entgehen lassen, Dumbledore", knurrte Greyback. „Nicht, wenn es Kehlen aufzureißen gibt… köstlich, köstlich…"

Ich bemerkte mit größerem Unbehagen, wie gierig er mich musterte, als er einen gelben Fingernagel erhob und an seinen Vorderzähnen kratzte.

„Ich könnte Sie zum Nachtisch nehmen, Dumbledore…"

„Nein", sagte der vierte Todesser scharf. „Wir haben Befehle. Draco muss es tun. Also, Draco, schnell jetzt."

Aber Malfoy machte keinerlei Anstalten diesem Aufruf Folge zu leisten. Er wirkte unentschlossener denn je. Voller Angst starrte er mir ins Gesicht.

Er musste seinen Blick ein wenig senken, um mit mir auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein, da ich bereits sehr weit an der Brustwehr hinuntergerutscht war.

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist er ohnehin bald nicht mehr von dieser Welt", sagte Amycus, begleitet vom rasselnden Kichern seiner Schwester. „Seht ihn euch an – was ist los mit Ihnen, Dumby?"

Ich besaß nicht einmal mehr die Stärke, mich gegen diesen gottverdammten Spitznamen zu wehren! Stattdessen sprach ich leise – beinahe schon flüsternd: „Oh, geschwächte Widerstandskraft, langsamere Reflexe, Amycus… Kurz, das Alter… eines Tages wird es Ihnen vielleicht auch so ergehen… wenn Sie Glück haben…"

„Was soll das denn heißen, Mann, was soll das denn heißen?", schrie der Todesser plötzlich heftig. „Ist immer das Gleiche mit Ihnen, stimmt's Dumby, reden und nichts tun, nichts, ich weiß nicht mal, warum sich der Dunkle Lord überhaupt die Mühe macht, Sie umzubringen! Komm schon, Draco, tu es!"

Doch in diesem Moment waren erneut Kampfgeräusche von unten zu hören und eine Stimme rief: „Sie haben die Treppe versperrt – Reducto! REDUCTO!"

„Also Draco, schnell!", rief der Mann mit dem brutalen Gesicht wütend.

Aber Malfoys Hand zitterte so stark, dass er kaum zielen konnte. Er steckte mitten in der Zwickmühle – gefangen zwischen einem Befehl, der sein und das Leben seiner Eltern retten würde, und meinem Angebot der Sicherheit vor dem Dunklen Lord. Wie gern hätte ich ihn daraus befreit!!

„Ich tu es", knurrte stattdessen Fenrir Greyback und stolperte mit ausgestreckten Händen und gefletschten Zähnen auf mich zu!

Doch ich hatte keinesfalls vor, wegen diesem stinkenden Werwolf zu sterben!!

„Ich sagte nein!", schrie der Mann abermals; es gab einen Lichtblitz, und der Werwolf wurde aus dem Weg gesprengt; er schlug gegen die Brustwehr und richtete sich taumelnd und mit wütendem Blick auf.

„Draco, tu es, oder geh beiseite, damit einer von uns –", kreischte Alecto, doch genau in diesem Moment sprang die Tür zum Turm auf und da stand Snape, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und seine schwarzen Augen huschten über die Szene, von mir, der an der Mauer zusammengesackt war, über die Todesser mitsamt dem wütenden Greyback bis zu Malfoy.

Vor Kurzem hatte ich eine derartig heftige Welle der Erschöpfung gespürt, dass ich restlos an der Brustwehr bis ganz zum Boden gesunken war. Ich fühlte mich so schwach wie noch nie in meinem langen Leben und ich spürte eine Leere in mir…

Alles schien plötzlich vor mir zu verschwimmen; zuvor scharfe Gestalten wurden zu düsteren Schemen, die aufgebrachten, lauten Stimmen zu einem undeutlichen Gemurmel… Ich fühlte mein Ende nahen…

Doch als die Tür zum Turm aufgerissen wurde und dort auf einmal Snape stand – meine einzige Rettung – schien ich wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren! Ich sah ihn, klar und deutlich, und um ihn herum zog sich ein merkwürdiger Schimmer…

Vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch bloß ein, schließlich konnte nur **er** mich heilen!!

Neue Hoffnung bäumte sich in mir auf, um im nächsten Moment im Keim erstickt zu werden…

„Wir haben ein Problem, Snape", sagte der schwerfällige Amycus, Augen und Zauberstab gleichermaßen auf mich gerichtet, „der Junge ist offenbar nicht fähig –"

Doch noch jemand hatte seinen Namen ausgesprochen, ganz leise.

„Severus…", hauchte ich nur noch. Am Ende meiner Kräfte blickte ich bittend zu ihm auf und konnte ein Flehen in meiner ohnehin bereits gebrechlichen Stimme nicht zurückhalten.

Doch Snape sagte nichts, sondern trat vor und stieß Draco grob aus dem Weg. Wenn ich noch die Stärke besessen hätte, hätte ich ihn gerügt, dass ich es auf meiner Schule nicht duldete einen Schüler so fahrlässig zu behandeln! Doch ich konnte nicht mehr…

Die drei Todesser wichen wortlos zurück. Selbst der Werwolf wirkte eingeschüchtert.

Dann traf mich der härteste, unnachgiebigste Blick aller Zeiten!

Er, dem ich meine ganze verbliebene Hoffnung geschenkt hatte, starrte mich einen Moment lang an; und in diesem winzigen Augenblick zeichnete sich Abscheu und abgrundtiefer Hass auf seinen harten Gesichtszügen ab.

In der Tiefe meines Herzens wurde mir klar, dass ich erneut einen Schützling an Voldemort verloren hatte; und diesen bereits zum zweiten Mal…

Dennoch – entgegen aller Vernunft – flehte ich ihn nochmals an, mit meiner sanftesten Stimme, um ein winziges bisschen Mitleid zu erwecken:

„Severus… bitte…"

Ich hatte stets an ein Stück Wärme – und sei es noch so mikroskopisch klein – in Severus' Herz geglaubt! An eine Ecke in seinem, von dunklen Mächten verdorbenem, Herzen, welche immer noch rein geblieben ist!  
An Mitgefühl, Verständnis, Treue, Kritikfähigkeit, Freundschaft und Liebe. Doch schien es, als wäre nichts von alledem vorhanden…

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn direkt und ohne Zögern auf mein geschundenes Herz.

Dann vernahm ich die zwei unverzeihlichen, schneidenden Worte:

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein giftgrüner Blitz durchzuckte meine Augenlider, die ich reflexartig geschlossen hatte.

Ich hätte allen anderen Menschen, die mir stets eindinglich erklären wollten, dass Snape nicht auf unserer Seite, sondern auf der Voldemorts  
ist, Glauben schenken sollen! Insbesondere Harry, der ihm von Anfang an misstraut hatte…

Und mein letzter Gedanke, bevor mich des Todes Hand ergriff und meine leblose Hülle über die Brüstung fiel, war:

_ Der Fehler eines alten Mannes_

**  
ENDE**

* * *

Nachwort:  
Ich würde mich über abschließende Reviews wahnsinnig freuen!! Überrascht mich doch noch mal so wie beim ersten Kapitel!! ;-D 

Ganz liebe Grüße,  
eure Liderphin 'knuddl'

Ach ja, falls jemand Lust haben sollte, auch mal „Herr der Ringe"-FFs zu lesen, dazu schreibe ich ja hauptsächlich... 'g' Ihr versteht den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl? ;-)


End file.
